


Minor Characters Project: The Professionals

by Verlaine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: 57 minor characters in search of an author.





	1. Old Dog with New Tricks - Charlie Turkel

**Author's Note:**

> This project will eventually include a chapter from the POV of a minor character in each episode of The Professionals. The rules: POV minor characters only, exactly 500 words, episodes in DVD order.
> 
> Thanks to msmoat and Elizabeth O'Shea for comments, advice and Brit-picks

That bloody Billy!

The whole thing would've worked, but for him. Me and Henry, the lot of us, off to Brazil or Tahiti or somewhere. Living the life of Riley in the sunshine, with no more filth after us, no Inland Revenue to worry about. We'd've had enough money put by to live like kings somewhere if we could grease the right palms. 

But no, had to get lumbered with Billy. Should never have listened to Mum. "Ooh, he's our Gina's youngest, we have to do something for him, can't just leave him on the dole, poor lad." So I did, and look where it got us. Me here, Henry up north somewhere, the rest of the lads scattered in prisons across the country. Whole mob broken up, everything we worked for gone. Except for what Mum managed to salt away, we won't have a pot to piss in even when we do get out. Just miserable old lags trying to cadge a drink at the end of the bar from some punter who's got the readies.

And all because bloody Billy couldn't give it a rest about bloody Dr Brook. 

Mind you, I have to hand it to that Cowley bastard. If I'd had a few like him and those two hard men of his, we could've taken on the country. Not a nerve between the lot of them. Sometimes I think I was too soft: I should've shot one of the coppers and called Cowley's bluff. No matter what he claimed, they'd have caved once there was blood on the floor. But then I remember his eyes. Absolutely empty—no fear, no anger, nothing. He took the risk and was ready to live—or die—with the consequences. Knew just how to do it, too. Got right inside our heads, made us jump. And not just him, his men too. That bodyguard of his, all togged up like a dummy in a shop window, fast as a cat when he made his move. And the one outside, with the shotgun? Still wake up in a sweat some nights, dreaming I wasn't fast enough and he blew Henry's brains all over the street. 

Mind you, there's times I think Henry might've preferred that. 

Never likely to see him again. He was in a bad way before but now I hear through the grapevine he's gone right off his nut. Won't eat, just sits staring at the wall, mumbling and crying. That's on Mum too, though I shouldn't say it. Rest of us had to scrap from the time we were littl'uns, but Henry was sickly, Henry couldn't be put to work, Henry got tucked in with his Ovaltine and toast—

She's always blubbering when she comes to see me, Henry this and Henry that. Don't think she's even noticed I've lost three stone and a couple of teeth. 

Never mind. I'm still standing, and no bloody screw can brag about getting the better of Charlie Turkel.

That bloody Billy!


	2. Long Shot — Sheikh Achmeia

Let me begin by saying that I generally have great respect for the people of the West. Many of my countrymen view Westerners as infidels who live lives of debauchery and unbelief. I do not share this opinion. My experience is that there are good men and bad in every country and in all religions. 

But one way in which we differ greatly is in our understanding of the power of fear and example. Westerners are too damn soft, unwilling to make hard, unpopular decisions. Too many people can put forward their agenda without having deal with the consequences. Consider the events around the recent anti-terrorism conference. In a hostage situation, one must never permit public opinion to influence the outcome. Had it been my decision I would have shot Ramos on sight and allowed the will of Allah to decide the girl's fate. By choosing to put one person's life ahead of the need to take stern and difficult action, Major Cowley has increased his country's vulnerability. Now, a politician might say that the wealth of Willard Mitchell made any other course of action untenable, but even Mitchell is only one man. In Murani, he would not be allowed to sway government policy for his own ends, no matter how desperate the circumstances. 

Still, in the end the situation was resolved satisfactorily. And the international position of Murani has been advanced somewhat, thanks to the good will I have established by co-operating with Major Cowley.

He is a wily old fox, one prepared to risk much to achieve his aims. Sending that agent on the plane to feign a heart attack was a great gamble. His agent could have died—such medications have dangers even for healthy people. The pilots could have diverted to another airport. Ramos could have kept his head and stayed in his seat; not even for Cowley's good will would I have ordered my men to fire on a British airliner.

But perhaps I am a bit more wily, and prepared to risk even more. I did not lie to Major Cowley when I told him we in Murani would execute all terrorists. In fact, I told him the exact truth: Ramos left the plane, and was shot and killed by one of my security guards. What I did not tell him was how long it took Ramos to die. Before we allowed him that mercy we persuaded him to be extremely helpful in providing us with information about his past employers and contacts. Some of those people may very shortly come to regret ever having heard of him.

To sum up, it is my belief that international co-operation against terrorism is a laudable goal, and one which Murani should pursue vigourously. However, in doing so we must always take into account the weaknesses of our allies, and be prepared to follow and defend our own course of action at all times.

Our position must always remain that Murani will, without hesitation, execute all terrorists.


End file.
